


8:00

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly reminder that Blaine gets spanked on a regular basis and loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8:00

Blaine glanced at the clock, pouting when he saw it was 8:00 already, pulling the blankets up over him in a half-hearted attempt to avoid the inevitable. He continued reading his class assignment; eyes flickering to the cable box every minute and anticipation growing in his stomach with every glance.

_8:04_

Blaine bit his lip, unable to concentrate on the words in front of him anymore.

_8:05_

“Blaine.”

The serious calm of Kurt’s voice caused his heart to leap in his chest, both in relief and in response to the adrenaline surge he looked forward to every night.

“What time is it, Blaine?” Kurt was standing calmly at the end of the couch, his expression revealing nothing but slightly condescending sternness.

Blaine swallowed, eyes darting down before meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. “8:05, Sir.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

Blaine blushed, scooting back down under the blanket. He hated when Kurt made him say what he wanted out loud. “I’m late.”

Kurt smirked, bending over and pulling the blanket towards him. “Come on now Blaine. What are you late for?”

“My spanking.” It was barely a whisper.

“Speak up Blaine, I can’t hear you,” his enjoyment clear as he sank into the armchair.

Blaine sat up with a resigned sigh. “My daily spanking, Sir.”

“That’s right.” Kurt checked the clock. “It’s now 8:08. I’m going to be in our bedroom in two minutes, and I expect you ready.” With those words, Kurt left the room, Blaine aching to follow him.

Instead, Blaine took a moment to compose himself; already feeling more settled. He walked into their room with his hands clasped in front of him and head down, kneeling next to their bed and calmly waiting for Kurt to appear.

The touch came all too soon and not soon enough; just a light hand on his head before Kurt settled on the bed. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Kurt.” He said his boyfriend’s name with reverence, waiting for the light pull on his hair before shuffling closer to the bed.

“Give me a kiss.” It was the command that began every spanking, and it never failed to give Blaine chills. Looking up, he basked in Kurt’s strong, loving gaze before turning his attention to Kurt’s outstretched palm, pressing his lips to the strong hand of his Dom. He worshipped the hand that would soon bring him pain until the next command came. “Across my lap, Blaine.”

Blaine happily slid up the side of the bed, positioning himself properly and lifting his hips up when Kurt wordlessly pulled his sweats and briefs down.

“How was your day today, baby?” Kurt asked as he gently rubbed his hands over Blaine’s ass, even dipping down to smooth over his balls and dick.

“Good, Sir. I did well on my exam, Sir.” Blaine already sounded slightly out of it as submissive bliss fell over him.

“Very good, baby. Now tonight you’ll be receiving an additional hit for every minute you were late on top of your usual ten, is that understood?”

Blaine let out a whimper, unconsciously pressing his hips forward and bumping his hard-on against Kurt’s thigh. “Yes Sir, thank you Sir.”

Kurt pulled away, and Blaine unwittingly tensed to brace himself for the first hit.

“Why are we doing this Blaine?”

Blaine’s face heated up again. “Because I asked for them, Sir. Because I like it.”

“That’s right baby. Now don’t worry about anything, just take it for me.”

_SMACK_

The first hit was always a shock, no matter how much he prepared for it.  “Oh! Yes, Sir.”

_SMACK_

Blaine slipped away into the place he always went during his daily spankings. He loved these small reminders of his place, of how much Kurt loved him. The spike of pleasure-pain followed by Kurt’s praise and the knowledge that it was his boyfriend’s own hand marking him with every strike just made him float higher.

“That’s ten, baby. Now it’s ten more because you were late. Just keep on taking it so well for me, you’re so good.”

Blaine just nodded against the sheets, wincing with a slight moan as Kurt’s hand came down again on his already sore ass. He continued to ride the wave of sensation and submission to Kurt’s hand until he felt lotion rubbing over him gently as whispers of praise washed over him. Humming happily, Blaine snuggled closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on Kurt’s chest and smiling when he was wrapped up in Kurt’s arms.

“I love how you much love this, Blaine.” Kurt brushed Blaine’s sweaty hair off of his forehead.

Eyes still closed, Blaine smiled and buried himself closer into Kurt’s side. “I love you Kurt.”

“And I love you, my angel.”


End file.
